It's gettin' dark out Ichi GXI oneshot
by Sulphuric-Adamantine-Silver
Summary: AU probably OOC, (IM SORRY I TRIED TO KEEP THEM IN CHARACTER!)Ichigo is a vampire hunter, his hatred of them legendary- but when an old rival appears again, what will the berry do? YAOI MXM BOYXBOY DONT LIKE PLEEEAASE DONT READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo grunted in frustration as he dodged another super-fast punch from the vampire he was battling. He twisted out of the way of a sloppy kick and, ducking under it's leg, slashed it's neck quickly, disabling it for the moment, and rummaging around for his spare lighter.  
It gurgled and choked on it's own blood, already healing, albeit slowly.  
"Shit...Shit where is it- HAH!"  
Ichigo quickly bent down and dabbing the vampires hand and arm with oil from the small bottle at his hip, he lit the vampire's thumb up.  
He walked away as the vampire burned, it's screams echoing behind him.  
"And that is one more blow for my mother you disgusting thing."

...

"Shit shit shit shit SHIT shit shit-" Ichigo ducked as another dagger flew over his head. He spun, flipping in midair and launching himself over the vampire who was pursuing him, elegantly decapitating it as he landed before ducking another dagger.  
He was gonna be late for dinner at this rate.

...

He grunted, standing over the body of yet another vampire, bending to burn it as well.  
He sat there, just watching it burn before the smell became to powerful to bare. He sheathed his sword and turned to walk away before catching a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye. His mouth tightened into a grim smile as his eyes narrowed, flashing dangerously.  
So he was here, huh?  
He would have thought that the scar he had given Grimmjow Jeagerjacques all those years ago was fair warning, but, it seemed the ludicrous bastard was back for MORE.  
His grip tightened around the hilt of his sheathed sword before a flash of blue and something hard hit his head. He grunted, and turned only to have a small piece of fabric shoved at his face and held there until he was forced to breathe in.  
'Chloroform?' He thought as his eyes rolled back into his head, the last image his mind processed- the maniacal, sadistic grin of Grimmjow.

...

Ichigo groaned, hand flying to his head massaging his temple in a half-hearted effort to rid himself of the splitting headache he was enduring.  
'Wait-' His eyes widened and he shot up, barely remembering the headache as what had happened registered in his mind.  
"Ooh boy, I'm doomed." He whispered as he turned to take in his surroundings. The room was in shadow, the only light coming from the small barred window portraying the slowly setting sun. With a sigh, he noticed that he still had his small combat knife, although his jacket and sword had mysteriously disappeared.  
He only just heard the swishing sound of cloth against cloth before he was pinned to the wall, head smacking against the stone and beginning to bleed as the skin split.  
"Ey, Kurosaki. Long time no see huh?" The smooth, deep voice made him shiver involuntarily as it caressed his ears.  
"Bastard." He spat out. "Let me GO!" He struggled futilely against Grimmjow's inhumanly strong grip, earning nothing but a deep cut in his bicep when the bluenette dug his very long nails into his skin.  
"Not gonna happen...Ichigo." The older male purred the others name, licking his lips and grinning when said strawberry shuddered.  
He pushed Ichigo down into the remaining light.  
"It's gettin dark out sweety." He purred as the room faded to grey, the sun on the other side of the world now.

Ichigo, looked miserably out the window.  
Everyone knew that vampires were far, far stronger at night.  
He felt himself being swept up and his knife tumbled out of his hands, as he frantically grasped for it he was lifted further away and down a long corridor, until they reached a ornate door, which, when opened, contained a bedroom with crimson and gold silk sheets over a king sized mattress- on a hand carved, mahogany bed frame.

What on earth-  
Ichigo's thoughts were cut off abruptly as he was kissed ferociously and pressed onto the bed, eyes wide and confused.  
"What on earth are you doing-"  
He was cut off with another ferocious kiss as Grimmjow pulled at his clothes, ripping off first his top then pants, leaving him with nothing but his boxers. He raised his eyebrows when he noticed that the bluenette was equally undressed, and, through his boxers, sporting a prominent erection.  
"Wait WHAT-"  
Again he was interrupted by a kiss, this time he tried to push the older male off of him-  
And failed miserably when Grimmjow palmed his cock, his body being the traitorous bastard it was, it hardened quickly.  
He let out a moan as tan hands ran down his shoulders to his hips and pulled him closer, entangling his fingers in wild blue strands, he kissed the vampire again, lust pressing every rational thought to the very back of his mind.

Was it only lust? He pondered.

Before he knew it, Grimmjow's fingers were thrusting against his prostate and he was screaming as Grimmjow entered him, arching his back- pressing against the older male's chest and he felt so FULL and it was so good...  
And then...  
And then...  
He BIT him.  
It hurt so badly and yet as Grimmjow thrust in and out of him, it didn't seem to matter.

But Grimmjow would be in for a hissy fit from him in the morning, that was for sure.  
After all, no self-respecting slayer would appreciate being turned into their own mortal enemy.

But for now, he was happy in Grimmjow's arms.

"YOU BASTARD YOU FUCKING BIT ME!" The enraged strawberry threw another cabinet at the annoyed bluenette who was ducking and avoiding flying objects.  
"JUST MOLESTING ME WASN'T ENOUGH FOR YOU WAS IT YOU PRICK!"  
Yeah, Grimmjow should have thought this one over, perhaps slowly convincing the gorgeous berry to turn instead of just biting him spontaneously.  
Although he HAD tasted absolutely HEAVENLY.  
Another vase flew past followed by a string of expletives.  
Good lord, this would take a while.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) OMG OMG OMG I AM LITERALLY BREATHING RAINBOWS AND CUPCAKES! ( In a very sexy, gothy way, OF COURSE O.o) I WAS ASKED FOR A SEQUEL! AND I GOT AREVIEW ON IT YYAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY! so its now a twoshot. I CANT RESIST IT WHEN PEOPLE ASK ME TO DO SEQUELS! YAAAAAAYYYYY!

"Grimmjow..."

"Yeah Ichi?"

The newborn and not-so-newborn vampires were sitting under a tree, the sun shining down on them.

(A/N Because everyone knows sunlight only gives vampires tans. And makes them slightly weak. DUH.)

"Do ya' think we'll go to hell when-_IF _we die?"

"I dunno. I've never thought of it like that- i just figured that it didn't really matter. Why?"

The blunette questioned cautiously, mindful of Ichigo's current gloomy aura.  
The berryhead turned his head to face his lover, a sad smile on his face.

"Because I wish we could just stay like this forever. I know we can't- and I'm supposed to be killing vampires, not loving them- but I just can't help it."

The berry sighed and turned away, jumping slightly when he was suddenly swept up into a pair of cold arms and Grimmjow's scent washed over him, effectively calming him as the scar on his shoulder throbbed in a pleasant way.

"We can, If that's what you want. We can leave, start new. Travel... I've always wanted to go to Germany personally..."

"That- that sounds great."

Ichigo grinned up at Grimmjow, the dark aura completely dissipating to be replaced with a happy feeling that wrapped the two of them in a small, safe bubble. He reached up to the older vampire, gently brushing his lips against the still pulse-point.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Their kiss was warm and passionate, and they were happy.


End file.
